


¿Qué esconde el Pingüino?

by DrakeVampire



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasa por la mente de Edward Nygma durante los sucesos de 'Worse than a crime' (2x11)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué esconde el Pingüino?

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fic que escribo después de 8 años de dedicarme a hacer trabajos originales, así que por favor les pido comprensión :)

Ed se había comenzado a preguntar si Oswald volvería, esperaba que lo hiciera pero ¿cómo asegurarlo? Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. 

 

Primero, el detective Gordon herido en su casa. Oswald lo había traído consigo y él no le había tomado mucha importancia hasta la mañana siguiente, el Pingüino era más transparente de lo que –Ed estaba seguro– deseaba ser; al menos lo era para un buen observador, Nygma podía sentir el rencor latente tras las palabras pronunciadas por éste en dirección al detective, lo había llamado a él su amigo y lo había hecho con orgullo, esas palabras lo habían hecho más feliz de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en mucho tiempo, pero la carga emotiva en esas palabras era imposible de ignorar, Oswald resentía que James Gordon hubiera despreciado su amistad e intentaba ¿herirlo?

Ciertamente el detective no estaba por notarlo o por retractarse y Oswald, él sentía rencor pero había algo más ¿qué podía ser? ¿interés? ¿esperanza? ¿emoción? ¿qué? perdió el hilo de la conversación entre sus invitados por un momento, y lo siguiente que escuchó le dio la respuesta: pese a todo su resentimiento, el Pingüino seguía deseando la cercanía de Gordon y guardaba la esperanza de esta vez las cosas resultaran bien. 

 

Y entonces su mente se detuvo, durante un momento incapaz de entender por qué eso le causaba tanto disgusto. Desde luego, deseaba la amistad del Rey de Gotham pero era perfectamente consciente de que no era el único había logrado acercarse increíblemente a él en estos días pero seguía sin ser el único a su alrededor ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Y entonces, Oswald dijo algo para captar su atención, Ed no le escuchó pero si vio su mueca de impaciencia ante su falta de respuesta, sus inquietudes tendrían que esperar.


End file.
